


Caught

by musicalenchantment



Series: I can't deny the way he holds my hand... [1]
Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Blood, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping (She Slaps Him), Finger Sucking, Language Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Spanking, it gets pretty rough, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalenchantment/pseuds/musicalenchantment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Since you can’t play nice,” he said, breaking the silence and circling around the chair to stop in front of you as he shifted his gaze down onto your face. “I think I’m going to have to teach you some manners.”</p><p>Nevada Ramirez catches you sneaking into his warehouse, and he is <i>not</i> happy with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Raul Esparza Character Kink Meme. I tweaked it and decided to post it here.
> 
> [Prompt](http://character-kink.livejournal.com/487.html?thread=11751#t11751): Nevada has just gotten all his mob shit together and all his money in a spot where it wouldn't get burned to pieces or stolen by twelve year olds. Well....until our sassy, sneaky, manipulative little shit of a Fem!Reader comes into the picture and puts her nose where it doesn't belong.
> 
> Which makes Nevada Ramirez very, VERY, angry.]
> 
>  
> 
> *Disclaimer: I wrote this using Google Translate. You should have it handy to translate if you don't speak Spanish, and if you do speak it and something is translated wrongly, I'm sorry. (Feel free to drop me a message on tumblr if you find something and I'll fix it!)*

Break into Ramirez’s warehouse, crack the safe, get the money, get out. That was the plan. Of course, there was more to it (if other people did their job correctly), but that was your plan.

Well, it _was_ your plan, until someone fucked up disabling the alarms, sending you into a frenzy looking for the nearest place to hide in the crowded warehouse. You’d sprinted out of the offices, leaving behind the half cracked safe, and weaved around the priceless pieces of artwork (probably knockoffs if you knew Ramirez at all) and other various stocks of items, priced to sell, before settling for a closet along a hallway in the back. You tucked yourself as far back into the corner as you could, shrouding yourself in shadow and pulling the hood of your black sweatshirt over your face to blend in further. All that was left to do was wait. And pray.

It wasn’t long before you heard footsteps and angry voices patrolling the perimeter of the building, cursing and wagering guesses at what could have tripped the alarm off. Your breaths came faster as they moved closer to your hiding spot. You took a deep breath and held it as you crouched down against the back wall behind the shroud of coats and workwear you were hiding behind. You heard the door open suddenly, and you froze as the curtain of material shielding you from view was pushed aside.

A few seconds went by before you were grabbed forcefully by the bicep and yanked out of the closet.

Someone pulled your hood up off of your face and you blinked in the light, shifting your eyes around and counting the number of men surrounding you. There were three, including the one holding you, and another rounding the corner into the hallway. They all turned and looked at the man walking, no, _strolling_ down the hall like he owned the place, taking his sweet time making you sweat. Your eyes had finally adjusted to the light and as he moved closer you recognized him; Nevada Ramirez.

“What do we have here?” He said as he moved straight up to you, gripping your jaw suddenly and forcing you to look at his cold stare.

You held your ground defiantly as Nevada quirked an eyebrow, looking you up and down lewdly.

“You came to the wrong part of town, _cariño_.”

“Fuck you,” you spat, shifting your shoulders back and standing up as straight as you could while being restrained around the arms by the man behind you. You weren’t going to go down that easily. This wasn’t your first rodeo.

“Ah,” his eyes lit up at your fire and he chuckled, “ _perra engreída_ , isn’t she?” He mumbled the comment at the man on his left before fixing his eyes back on you coldly. “ _La facilidad con que tu se olvida de donde usted está_ ,” his grip tightened. “Why you in here poking your nose in my business, huh?”

“Pensé que disfrutarías el trabajo extra,” you said as sarcastically as you could, glaring back at him.

He stepped back, running a hand along his slicked back hair, regaining composure, and looking over your head at the man behind you. He jerked his head to the left, motioning for the man holding you to move you. They led you down the dark hallway and opened the last door on the right, leading you into another storeroom, this time sparsely decorated with a table pushed up against the far right wall and a few chairs sitting alongside it.

One of the men grabbed a chair and another found a bundle of nylon rope sitting on a bookshelf along the other wall. You were sat down in the hard wooden chair and your wrists were tied down to the arms with a length of rope stretched across the middle, preventing you from standing up.

As soon as they were done securing you, Nevada snapped his fingers impatiently, signaling for them to leave with a quick, “ _Yo me ocuparé de este_.” The door clicked shut, and he began to move, pursing his lips at you in thought for a few moments as he walked.

“Since you can’t play nice,” he said, breaking the silence and circling around the chair to stop in front of you as he shifted his gaze down onto your face. “I think I’m going to have to teach you some manners.”

He leaned down and grasped the rope hanging between your tied wrists and pulled the chair across the floor forcefully, bringing his face so close to yours you could smell the cologne he wore coming off of him. His eyes bore into yours as he spoke.

“Here’s the deal,” he said, eerily calm, seething with anger underneath. “ _Usted va a ser una buena chica y tomar lo que yo os doy, y tal vez voy a dejarte ir_. _¿Entender?_ ”

You glared at him as he got up to circle you again, this time stopping behind you, tangling a hand in your hair and pulling harshly until it hurt. He tilted your head to the side and brought his mouth to your ear, tracing his lips around the shell lightly.

“ _¿Entender?_ ” He asked again, this time with more force, adding more pressure to your scalp. You cringed when it became too great, and nodded quickly, just so he’d let go.

“I need to hear you,” he countered, his other hand coming down on your shoulder and gripping tightly, increasing the tightness until it rivaled the pain shooting through your scalp. You began to wiggle and pant, wanting desperately to get away from him, but having no escape. Finally, you broke and gasped out,

“ _Sí_ , please, let me go.”

He yanked at your hair and you yelped, adding a quick, “ _Sir_ , please, sir.”

“ _Buena chica_ ,” he purred, releasing your hair, smoothing it back down as you gasped out in relief. God, you hated him. But maybe, just maybe, if you played his game, he’d keep his word. Though you really doubted it.

As long as you stayed alive, you considered it a victory.

Your eyes glanced around the room while he moved to the table to take off his leather jacket and drape it over a chair. There were no exits aside from the door you came in, and that was definitely blocked from the other side. You sat directly underneath one of the few industrial light fixtures in the room, and as you looked up you could see a few moths fluttering around it.

Your investigations were cut short by Nevada’s footsteps as he moved back over to where you were seated, rolling up his sleeves in the process. He stopped in front of you and gripped your jaw in his hand once again, forcing your mouth open. You watched and felt as he placed two fingers to your lips and spread them around inside your mouth, feeling along your teeth.

“Suck.”

You closed your lips around the digits and began to suck, moving your tongue along them in a steady rhythm. He watched for a few moments, his gaze burning into you, as you began bobbing your head slightly with your motions before he pulled his fingers out of your mouth with a pop. You followed his hands with your eyes as they unbuckled his belt, pulled down the zipper of his pants, and revealed his cock.

He took a few steps around to the side of your chair and you turned your head to follow. You took his cock as soon as he offered it, eyes glued to his, trying to avoid anything that might piss him off. You watched him as he guided himself in and out of your mouth a few times, teasing himself, before letting you take over and lave over him with your tongue and lips.

“This is a much better purpose for that mouth of yours,” he groaned and wound his fingers into your hair once more, this time to illicit pleasure instead of pain.

You watched him carefully as you worked, pulling out every trick you could possibly think of to get him off. You didn’t exactly know what would happen if you _didn’t_ do a good job, but you weren't sure you wanted to take your chances. You caressed his flesh firmly with your tongue and kept your teeth out of the way aside from a few small scrapes here and there, which he seemed to enjoy entirely too much.

Soon enough, you were moving your head in time with his hips and taking him as deep as you could, swallowing around the head and creating as much suction and friction as you could manage with just your mouth. You were sure you looked like a mess, saliva running down your chin and your face flushed, but judging from the sounds you were pulling from his throat, he was fucking loving it.

You were earning groans and gasps from him, along with small curses in Spanish, and his fingers were tightening in your hair, stroking down your face and along your neck as he praised you. A few more moments and he pulled away, tilting your face to his and kissing your hair.

“ _Bueno, tan jodidamente bueno_ ,” he growled as he dug in his pocket and produced a knife, clicking it open and cutting your wrists free. He threw it across the floor, letting it skid to the other side of the room as soon as you were freed. He gripped your hair again, this time pulling you out of the chair and onto your hands and knees where he lead you to the table across the room. You crawled across the dirty warehouse floor, heat rising through your body, and looked up at him when you reached your destination.

He grasped you by the arms and pulled you up off the floor, sitting you on the table, holding your hands behind your back tightly. He pressed himself flush against you as he kissed your neck.

“You even think about fucking moving and you’re dead,” he warned darkly, nipping to articulate his point further. You nodded with a moan and you felt him smiling against you as he kissed along his bites. “Good girl.”

His hands moved down to your hips and you kept your wrists crossed over each other behind your back. He hummed at this, smirk flashing across his face, and his fingers went to unbutton your black pants, pulling them off your hips roughly. He paused to remove your shoes and socks as well, kicking them underneath the table as he unzipped your sweatshirt, exposing your black camisole underneath.

It felt odd being almost completely naked while he was standing in front of you still in his clothes. He had relieved you of your sweater and your camisole quickly, leaving you in your bra and panties, and he was now stroking his fingers down your arms and your breasts, squeezing and pinching wherever he saw fit as he examined you. His fingers traveled south farther and farther, and you had the urge to press your thighs together to try to alleviate some of the pressure building there. You knew what he was going to find when he reached your core, and you would never hear the end of it, especially since you were _supposed_ to be hating every minute of this.

His fingers reached the juncture of your thighs and traveled inward to your pussy, feeling along the material separating him from you. He groaned as he felt how wet you were.

“ _Estás prácticamente goteo para mí_ ,” he said as his fingers swept aside the material and pushed inside of you for a moment, feeling you clench around him in surprise. You moaned and his eyes dug further into yours, a smirk taking over his entire face as he pulled out. “Such a little slut.”

He quirked an eyebrow at you before he took your thighs in his hands and pulled you to the edge of the table. You watched heavy-lidded as he slid your panties down your legs, balling them up in his palms and bringing them to his nose, inhaling deeply before tossing them over his shoulder. You groaned as he did it; that should _not_ be hot.

His fingers found your clit and began toying with you, rubbing and stroking along your folds, spreading your slickness everywhere, while his other hand wrapped around the back of your neck and held your face close to his, his forehead touching yours as he listened to the mewls escaping from your lips. He held you there, watching you intently, until he had you begging to do something, _anything_ , else.

At that, he pushed you down with a hand on your chest, flattening you out on your back and bringing your legs up over his shoulders. One of his hands went to your wrists, forcing them above your head, while he used the other to guide himself into you. You gasped as he filled you to the hilt in one swift thrust and gave you only a moment to adjust before he began to move, setting a brutal pace that knocked the table against the wall on every stroke.

His eyes watched you like a hawk. You were overwhelmed by all the sensations he was providing for you, so you closed your eyes as you let go and allowed yourself to just _feel_. At this angle, he was brushing along your g-spot on every thrust, probably knowing _exactly_ what he was doing, and your moans began to grow louder and louder the longer he stayed there. He answered with gasps and broken strings of Spanish, and soon enough you began to join him.

You forced your eyes open and watched as he let go of your hands and moved his grasp to your hips and legs, stroking and pulling and pushing you where he wanted you. His left hand came up to wrap around your calf as he continued to move and his lips followed suit, kissing and licking along the skin there until he reached your toes.

You sucked in a breath as you felt him take your first couple toes into his mouth and suck lightly, his eyes watching as your head fell back against the table and you groaned out a strained, “Ah, _Papi_.”

He closed his eyes at this and his jaw fell open with a heavy moan. He took the leg he was just working over and pulled it back to his shoulder before moving his hand back to your hip with a smack, holding on tightly. He kept his eyes closed while he thrust, basking in the moment, and you decided to make your move. You had been wanting to do this from the beginning, and now was your chance.

You sat up and linked an arm around his shoulder, grasping the fabric of his shirt and pulling yourself up, wrapping your legs around his waist. Just as he was looking back down at you, you landed a harsh smack across his face, full force, growling, “Pay attention, _Papi_. _No estoy aquí todo el día_.”

He recoiled a moment, definitely not expecting that. He stopped completely, still buried inside you, and lifted a hand to his lip where your ring had struck him just right and split the skin. His fingers came away bloody and he glared down at you, his jaw working in anger.

“ _Usted va a pagar por eso_ ,” he replied darkly as he curled a hand around the back of your head and pulled your mouth to meet his, his tongue brushing against yours forcefully as he forced you to clean up your mess.

You shouldn’t have thought the metallic tang of his blood rushing across your tongue was hot either, but it turned out you couldn’t get enough. You kissed him like you were starving and he allowed it only a moment longer before he pulled out of you and manhandled you down off the table in a flash, turning you and pressing you back against it harshly, this time face-down.

Your hands went to the edge of the wood next to your hips and you held on, curling your fingers around the edge as he re-entered you more forcefully than before. His one hand went to your head, pressing you down into the wood as the other went to your clit and began to bring you up, working you higher and higher until you were unable to stop the rush of words coming out of your mouth.

“ _Por favor_ , _Papi_ , I need it,” you gasped, moaning obscenely.

He groaned as you gave him full control of your pleasure. He continued to thrust as he leaned down to your ear, stroking your hair behind it gently before growling, “Come for me, _mi pequeña zorra_.”

At his reply, you let yourself go, writhing and moving against his fingers, chasing your orgasm. He leaned back up and landed a smack on your ass, pushing you over the edge and making you come so hard you yelped in surprise at first before letting a long, drawn out moan into the room. It was loud enough you were sure the men outside the door would know exactly how good Nevada was giving it to you.

“ _Gracias_ , _Papi_ ,” you purred as your muscles relaxed and he continued to bury himself into you for a few moments longer. His rhythm stuttered and he pulled out, stroking himself through his release, growling and cursing as he marked your lower back with hot, white stripes.

You lay on the table for a moment longer with Nevada leaning over you, the both of you catching your breath. He chuckled as he looked down at you, covered in his come and clearly fucked out.

“Not bad,” he said, his eyes sweeping over you. “I think I might like to keep you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come listen to me curse in my tags at Raul Esparza's beautiful face: [[musicalenchantment.tumblr.com](http://musicalenchantment.tumblr.com)]
> 
> Want more Nevada? Here, take this playlist: [[ay, papi](http://musicalenchantment.tumblr.com/post/86439098820/dirty-smooth-gritty-and-hot-just-the-way)].


End file.
